Generally, a faucet is installed near a bathroom sink or a kitchen sink and is connected to a boiler to allow a user to selectively use cold or hot water.
The main body of the faucet is generally used in combination with a plurality of auxiliary components such as a valve, an operation lever, a packing rubber, and connection hoses. Among them, the main body of the faucet is generally made of brass because brass is easily shaped in a molding process.
However, in most cases, the work environment a in which the main body of a faucet is manufactured using a molding process is polluted. Furthermore, the molding process involves hazardous substances (graphite, impurities, or the like). Therefore, the pollutants in the environment of the workplace and/or the hazardous substances used in the molding process remain in the main body of the faucet. This body is installed as it is in the faucet. In this case, drinking water from the faucet is hazardous to a person's body. Aside from this, since the working environment in which the molding process is performed is unsanitary and/or dangerous, workers are reluctant to work there.
In addition, when the body of the faucet is installed in the faucet and used, the inside surface of the body gets corroded by water after a long period of use, causing unsanitary conditions inside the faucet. This pollutes drinking water and endangers the health of people drinking water from the faucet.
Furthermore, the body of the faucet is made of brass and thus has high thermal conductivity. For this reason, when using hot water, users, especially elderly people and children, can be easily burned, even from having brief skin contact with the faucet.
Further still, since the body of the faucet is manufactured in the form of one integrated body, different molds are used to produce faucets of different designs. This increases the production cost of faucets.